1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for securing eyewear to the body of a wearer and more particularly relates to retaining straps connected to eyewear temple members for holding eyewear in place about the head or neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retaining straps for eyewear or eyeglasses are well known in the prior art. Simple string type retainers having loops at each end to engage eyewear temples are readily available. These devices are usually inelastic and are designed to allow the eyewear to be worn about the neck when removed from the head. Elastic retainers are also sold for use in sports activities to keep the eyewear securely attached to the head. Both of the prior art types of elastic and inelastic retainers are separate units, which remain external to the eyewear unless removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,703, Enghofer, discloses a retaining assembly wherein the retaining straps are elastic and retract of there own elasticity into hollow temples. As both of the straps are elastic, this approach does not provide for a passive retractable strap which will allow the eyewear to-hang loosely when-not worn on-the head.
In contrast, the present invention provides a retractable assembly for both elastic and inelastic straps so that both an active mode, i.e., secured to the head, and passive mode are available. Additionally, the invention allows the straps to be completely retracted when neither form of use is desired.